


溝壑

by HangMa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 與天使共飲。
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 聖誕快樂。  
> 謝謝辦活動的小姊姊們帶我玩。
> 
> 半架空，现代AU，地图大致依照中土，但不考据，有私设。  
> 摄影师Legolas×雕塑家Thranduil，真父子。  
> 这个人不是专业的，也不是艺术专业相关出身，一切全靠阅读和乱掰，如有错误，请温柔地指正（瑟瑟发抖

窗外有山。

如果Legolas告诉他的朋友们自己小时候是玩泥巴长大的，他们可能会露出尴尬又礼貌的微笑，半信半疑：在他们的想象里，他应该要从小浸淫在书堆里，阅读文学、哲学、艺术和历史，在书柜底层还有一整排的科普杂志，周末则要到大剧院观赏严谨庄重的芭蕾或歌剧，耳朵里听的都是制作庞大的管弦乐，否则那一身气质是哪里来的？

从泥水与木石里来。

Legolas小时后在父亲的作品中爬行、站立、行走与奔跑，那些人像全部拥有优雅匀称的健美体态，他知道他们（或它们）都出自父亲的双手，便理所当然地玩耍于其中，宛如兄弟姊妹。当他第一次模仿一尊双脚一前一后、微微下蹲，上半身往后倾斜而双手拉满一张弓的雕像时，他的父亲——俊美但是孤僻的雕塑家Thranduil——露出了微笑。然后他被轻轻推了一下，唉唷一声跌倒在地。Thranduil俯视着他：「练习作品一号，Legolas。」

很久之后Legolas才意识到那是那尊雕塑的名字。它没有被卖出去，也没有被当作一件艺术品放置在红线或者玻璃后供人品评。它在Thranduil卧室的阳台上，拉满弓弦，对准远方的山。有段时间Legolas很羡慕它，不只是因为它长得高大、挺拔，拥有完美的身材比例和线条流畅的肌肉，更因为它能弯弓搭箭，就像故事里的勇敢猎人或者忠诚的骑士的完美再现，站在烈日和风雨中仍不动摇，永远蓄势待发。多少次他在淅沥的雨声中醒来，发现自己安稳地待在父亲的臂弯里，从窗户里看出去，就是那尊其实没有名字的雕塑和远方的山。

唯一让Legolas感到稍微安慰的是那尊雕塑不只没有名字，也没有脸，而且全身苍白，毫无血色。它的五官模糊，显然雕塑家并不在乎这个「人」长什么样子，而Legolas照镜子的时候可以看见自己又软又直的金色头发与明亮的蓝色眼睛。是他在下过雨的天空上会看见的颜色。与父亲Thranduil多么肖似！

所以唯二令他充满了渴望的就剩下窗外的山与父亲的工作室了。父亲工作时严格禁止他进入工作室，而窗外的山得等到他长大了才能触及履及。

今天他就要举办自己的摄影展了，这个年轻人对事物的微观与宏观角度都令人惊叹，一帧帧白色的照片挂在简单的白色纸墙上，附有作品的名字与简短的说明：地点、时间和拍摄对象之类的客观信息。很多人都来了：他的老师与朋友们、同行、评论家与媒体。最让他惊喜的当属Tauriel，她是他父亲的学徒，最近在西边的铁丘陵发展，也计划着要举办一场个人展览。

他们友好地互相拥抱，亲昵地碰了碰对方的脸颊。Tauriel看着被展示出来的照片，拍了拍他的手臂：「看来你过得很不错。」她微笑，露出两排洁白的牙齿，「黑了，也瘦了。老师可能都要认不出你来。」

「这些花了我四年的时间和几千张底片。」Legolas也微笑，「他好吗？」

Tauriel停在一张东方的原住民族举行神秘仪式的照片前，仔细端详：「老样子。仍然很健康而且不爱出门。你什么时候会回家？」她不等Legolas回答，又丢出了另一个问题，「『不安的、虔诚的、团结的』，所有的标题都是三个一组的形容词？非常有趣。」

Legolas抿了抿嘴：「我只是试图去描述。」他直视着Tauriel明亮的双眼，「我有时候会给他写信，或者明信片。这个展览结束之后没有其他安排，之后几天交给经纪人和策展人就可以。我会回去。」

「老师有给你回信吗？」Tauriel好奇地问道。

Legolas带她走出展览厅，进入电梯，到楼下的咖啡厅里坐一会儿。不过Tauriel谢绝了他请喝咖啡的好意，Legolas只好点一杯冰Espresso，用自己带来的保温瓶装着：「没有。我也让他不要写。信寄到了，我可能就在别处了。」

「好吧。」Tauriel说，「最近老师愈来愈少待在工作室了。」

Legolas看起来有些惊讶，他张了张嘴，但没说话。要问Tauriel自己的父亲除了工作之外还能做些什么事听起来十分令人难为情。展览在下午三点结束，Tauriel早已离开，而Legolas也提早离开了，没有留给媒体采访的机会。他回到自己的公寓，路上经过许多低调的艺廊，有时候他必须与正好推门而出的艺术家们打声招呼。

他回到家里之后倒了一杯水喝，巡视书房，然后是卧房与客厅里的小书架、散落各处的中小型艺术品，接着是电视柜下方的唱片，最后他来到阳台，凝视着那些娇小、翠绿的盆栽，趴在栏杆上长吁一口气。罗马尼安北部的大城市里看不见山，只有太多移动的人。Thranduil的名气不大，甚至听过Legolas的人比听过Thranduil的人要多——如果不讨论年代。他毕生没有出版过任何图录或者作品集锦，只在自己的家中办过极为隐密的个人展览——直到那时Legolas才知道还有艺术经纪人这种职业——而且几乎不参加任何艺术家之间的集会，无论是褒是贬，在他人眼中都十分难以亲近。

而对于Legolas，似乎也没有因为亲缘关系而与之拉近了距离。那时Legolas还小，看向父亲时宛如凝望远方的山丘。Thranduil的工作室不允许他踏足一步，他只能看到本来的无，与某天忽然就出现了的成品。父亲是如何在那扇门后面创造出这许多美丽的石膏人体曾令他感到敬畏又好奇。他玩过泥沙，但是对于建模塑型没有太大兴趣，他更乐于在林间奔跑，着迷于阳光从枝叶间落下时的亮斑与空气中飞舞的尘屑。

或者说那时候的他还没有足够的能力与耐心去理解——甚至想象——创作。他还只能观察、记忆并进行短暂的思考。于是最让他留恋的是清晨与黄昏。空气潮湿又轻盈，光线暗昧、高色温[1]，剪影与轮廓多于缤纷色彩。Thranduil会在吃过早餐后看着他蹦蹦跳跳地跑进庭院里；傍晚时也是如此，他沉默的父亲会从工作室里出来，站在台阶的最上层等他回到屋内洗手、吃晚餐。清晨时阳光从右手边来，黄昏时则从左手边，都是倾斜着的，影子会被拉长、模糊，Legolas应当没见过更神秘的景象：他的父亲与庭院里的植物、动物都不同，是规整、精准而有自觉的造物，因此也与那些雕像不同。

他的金发、他的眉毛、他的眼睛、他的鼻子、他的脸颊、他的嘴唇、他的脖子、他整个覆盖在衬衫、长裤、鞋袜与围裙下的身体。光与影在他身上流动，所以他比光影更难捉摸。

Legolas从口袋里摸出一小瓶威士忌，仰头灌了一口，又收起来。他从阳台回到室内，把水喝完，洗干净了玻璃杯，挂回架上，接着开始收拾行李。他要回家，带的东西不需太多，几套换洗衣物与一些轻便的摄影设备就足够了。

乘车回到南方的绿叶森林也不需要太久，约莫两三个小时。Legolas在车站买了快餐，坐在车上囫囵了一顿，戴着耳机听音乐，看车窗外的风景。他本已经在山外，现在要回到山内。长大后发现那山其实也不高，只是家附近起伏的丘陵，覆盖着广袤的森林。他出了车站，还要再搭一段公交车。

当然，下了车之后还得步行约二十分钟。他的家不在可爱的茅草屋与富丽堂皇的酒店附近。那是一栋别墅，独自坐落于郊外的郊外。

门是Gallion帮他开的，年迈的管家先生见到他时脸上露出大大的笑容，都能看见两排白白的牙齿：「您回来了，Legolas少爷，需要我立刻为您准备晚餐吗？」他伸出手想要接过Legolas手上的行李袋与装着摄影器材的背包。

Legolas只把装有衣物的行李袋交给他：「晚上好，Gallion。我吃饱了。」他进入门内，又停下脚步等待管家将大门关上，「我的父亲睡了吗？」

「先生还没拉铃让我把睡前要喝的一小杯酒送过去。」忠实的老仆人回答。

Legolas犹豫了一下，还是把背上的包也一并交给Gallion，让他放到自己的房间里，并提醒他务必轻拿轻放。此时金发的年轻摄影师是个游子，才刚刚回到家，便就意识到自己离开了多长的时间。他流连于刚铎的米纳斯提利斯白色的回廊与墙垣，也在贝尔法拉斯搭过形状宛如旗鱼的帆船，在法贡森林里见识了结满树瘤、长相淘气的参天巨树与无数神秘又危险的生物，或者夏尔可爱的田园，甚至深入过魔多生机寥寥的恶地。

森罗万象，旅途由此地展开。他的家乡没什么变化，绿叶森林常年青葱欲滴、生机勃勃，家中的庭院里虽然花有开落，但是植株与盆景也都还在原地，甚至老别墅经过人为的保养与定期修葺也不显龙钟老态。他用眼睛与心灵追逐的时间都在这里搁浅。可是他父亲所在的世界浩瀚又深邃，没有浪花也没有潮汐，只等他一头栽进去。他必定要先去见一见父亲。

Thranduil确实还没睡，他倚在床头，就着台灯看书。他当然也听见了门铃声，Gallion自会去应门，久无动静之后他的房门又被敲响，便多少有些猜测：「进来。」而他的猜测也很少落空——尤其是关于他的儿子的。Legolas推门而入时身上穿着的外出的服装也没能教他露出惊讶的表情，哪怕只是微抬眉毛，都没有，「吃过饭了吗？」

Legolas微笑：「吃过了。」他关上房门，「好久不见，您看起来很好，Ada。」

「在你的预期中我看起来应该如何？」Thranduil问。

他的儿子回答：「就像这样。但愿时间别对您做出任何改变。」

Thranduil阖上手中的书本，放到床头柜上——Legolas注意到那是一本低图型风格[2]的摄影集，他自己也有一本——慢条斯理地说：「你知道这是不可能的，Legolas。如同你不可能不吃饭、不睡觉。」他拉了呼叫铃，「如果你没有什么要紧的事情，我们明天见？」

「好吧，晚安，Ada。」Legolas叹了一口气，「那么您是否可以花一两秒钟的时间满足您的儿子想要一个晚安吻的愿望？」

Thranduil不置可否，等Legolas把脑袋凑过来，轻轻地在他的额头上吻了一下，在他们再一次互道晚安之后，Gallion便将Thranduil睡前的一小杯酒送进来。

当晚Legolas也没熬夜，躺在熟悉的床褥上很快就入睡。也许是因为坐了车，难免疲倦。隔天他起了个大早，在早餐之前到外面跑了一圈，又冲了个澡，顶着一头有些湿的长发出现在餐桌上。Thranduil皱了皱眉，他也有早晨看报纸的习惯，此时将泛着油墨味道的粗糙纸张一搁，双眼滴溜一转，Legolas便从口袋里掏出橡皮筋，将头发绑了起来。

「去哪里了？」Thranduil随口问道。

Legolas拉开椅子坐下，用轻快的语气回答：「去晨跑了，傍晚还想到湖里游泳。」他伸手拿起桌上的玻璃杯，喝了一口柠檬水，用一双天光云影倒映于湖面般的眼睛看着Thranduil。

Thranduil干巴巴地说道：「注意安全。」

「我会的，Ada。」Legolas说道。Gallion把他们的早餐送了上来。他们吃饭时一般不说话，这栋别墅数十年来都如此安静。

饭后Thranduil回到书房，Legolas与朋友讲了几通电话，被经纪人抱怨了一通，又拿出笔记本电脑玩耍似地修改了几张数字影像，后来实在坐不住，将计算机盖上便带着拍立得SX-70走出屋子，进入森林。这儿是他淬炼双眼的另一个地方，从遥远的、阳光下的树冠和纠结的藤蔓、树干上的青苔到脚下湿冷的泥土，无一处不美。当然还有其他生活在这之中的生物，牠们的速度总是快于人眼的「捕捉」。如果足够耐心，运气也足够好，甚至可以遇上森林中的鹿群。

但有趣的是，他回到家乡后几乎不拍照。不只是这一次。绿色的叶子、黑色的泥土和白色的花都是它们应有的模样，自得其美，再寻常不过。Legolas闲晃了一上午，直到Gallion在一株赤松下找到他：「少爷，先生再等您用午餐。」

在树下打瞌睡的Legolas跳起来，拍了拍裤子上的草屑和泥土：「噢，我忘了注意时间。」他对着Gallion露出笑容，「午餐吃什么呢？」

「烤马铃薯和蔬菜。不过我为您和先生准备了比较丰盛的下午茶，少爷。」Gallion也微笑起来，这样的对话实在令人怀念，「每次听您这么问，就觉得您似乎还是当年那个坐在秋千上的孩子。」

Legolas说道：「请别这样说，Gallion。我现在已经可以自己动手钉一架秋千啦。」他眨眨眼睛，「不过每天的吃饭时间确实都令我期待。」

Gallion跟在他身后：「我就把这当成夸奖收下了。先生一直都很准时，您还是快些回去洗手就座吧。」他看着Legolas跑起来的背影，嘀咕道，「最好也换一套衣服。」

后来Thranduil还是没有对于Legolas的迟到与裤子上的一点点泥土痕迹评论什么。家里的厨工也没有换，Legolas在外面待久了，吃饭速度不知不觉变快些许，吃饱了，他本该眼观鼻、鼻观心，此时却老盯着父亲看。Thranduil也就比他慢了几分钟，放下餐具后皱眉问道：「想说什么？」

「想问您能不能分给我一点时间，我带了东西回来给您。」Legolas说。

Thranduil看了一眼站在角落的Gallion：「如果你没有改变习惯，我们一直都拥有下午茶的时间。」他的语气并不严厉，但也称不上温和。

Legolas点头，蓝色的眼睛里似乎有风吹过，涟漪终将抵达涯岸：「是的，我很期待。」他起身，向仍端坐着的父亲点点头，回到自己的房间换了身衣服。

他们家的下午茶当然也有红茶与茶点，不过规矩没那么讲究，茶点也随主人的喜好或管家的创意而变化。小时候那就是Legolas可以向Gallion要求多一点甜食的机会。Thranduil坐在庭院里，Gallion正在倒茶。Legolas拿着一迭照片和一本小册子坐下，递给Thranduil。

Thranduil接过来翻了翻：「你在信里跟我提过这些。」

Legolas似乎没想到他会这么说，迟了一秒才接上话：「没错，但是大部分我写信的时候都太仓卒了，或者是光线不够、没有纸和笔。我总不能将一大堆便笺塞进信封里寄给您。」他顿了顿，语气忽然放慢，「我想和您讲述这些照片。」

他的父亲点头，拿起茶杯来喝了一口：「在开始之前，我想先问你一个问题。」

「是的，Ada？」Legolas一直都用他们古老的方言——他的名字也是来自这种语言——来呼唤他的父亲。现在知道这种方言的人已经不多，会使用的人就梗少，听起来格外亲密。

Thranduil看着他：「这一次回家，你预计停留多久？」

Legolas拿了一个小松饼，把它切开，涂抹上新鲜的蓝莓果酱。庭园里还有一些小鸟的清脆啼鸣或者风吹过枝叶的簌簌声，竟使两人之间的沉默显得更从容、更怡然自得，只是Legolas的掌心已经出了汗：「我不知道。」他老实说，「我想可能会是几周，或是几个月。」

「你带的行李不多。」Thranduil指出。

Legolas眨眨眼睛，昨晚在去见父亲之前，他就把所有东西都交给管家了。他回头，但是当然没看见Gallion，只好干巴巴地说：「我在昨晚才做出这个决定。」Thranduil给他一个眼神，示意他继续，「我想我在信里告诉过您的，我才刚刚有一场个人展览，这似乎是个荣耀，但也是个阶段。一个结束，或者一个开始。我觉得我应该要休息，或暂停一段时间。这可能是所谓的瓶颈期。」

Thranduil低头看着腿上的照片，它们之中有许多构图角度特出，例如倾斜[3]、广角镜头、超广角镜头[4]或极端分割[5]等，具有强烈的画面张力：「你觉得你暂时没有灵感了？」

「我甚至不知道那能不能被称为灵感……」Legolas几乎要稚气的鼓起嘴来，「这些照片有些很受人欢迎，有些还得了奖，但是我已经有些……」他寻找着适当的词，「不能满足于此。我觉得我像是被什么卡住了。好像我现在不停下来一会，就没办法继续进步。」

一杯红茶已快要见底，Thranduil伸手给自己续满：「那就留下来。」他温和地看着Legolas，「我也有东西要给你看。」

「您从不允许我在您工作时进入您的工作室。」Legolas忽然说道。

Thranduil笑了起来：「其实我在工作时从来没有把门锁上。」他看着Legolas，「但是你也没有打破我的禁令，为什么？Legolas，你很在意这件事吗？」

Legolas却把视线落在父亲腿上的那疊照片上：「当您工作的时候我看不见您，Ada。而且我想看见您工作的样子，您知道，」他耸肩，「那些人像，不论是石膏、大理石或者玉石，我一直很好奇那个过程，那对一个孩子来说比魔法还神奇。」

「就像我说的，你可以留下来。」Thranduil温和地说，「你看过我的工作室。」

这是陈述，而非疑问。Legolas点头，但是他张了张嘴，却说不出话来。在青春期之前他比父亲手中的黏土还乖巧，家中没有体罚，不须搓圆捏扁便懂事听话，而在从一个男孩变成一个少年之后，或者在那过程中，他的好奇心不减反增——对于威严而静默的父亲、对于神秘的人体、对于艺术、对于性。

他跑进父亲的工作室是在一个夏天的夜晚。他在湖里游完泳，少年心性，就敢穿着一条四角内裤赤着脚踏过草皮，来到独立于别墅，距离湖畔约两三百公尺的工作室。那栋建筑物为了雕凿而建，外观无聊，只是几堵水泥墙，上头开了几扇窗。Legolas拎着手电筒走进去，竟被周遭的反光和影像吓得差点夺门而出。

然而只要他一动，那些光和影也跟着动起来，混沌缭乱中一致往左或往右，竟也整齐划一。Legolas惊出一身冷汗，镇静下来后抖了抖，才发现这间工作室的四面都是镜子。他能从各个角度看到自己，拿着手电筒，如果他直面着某一面镜子，昏暗而集中的光因为反射再反射而晕开，他会看见自己被笼在一团暖黄色里，而身后几步远有一坨黑影。当他把那块塑料布揭开，便会看见一座未完成的人像。

那个夏天Legolas特别喜欢晚上去游泳。他先是着迷于两至三面镜子之间的反射与成像作用，然后把父亲盖在雕塑上的塑料布揭起。用手电筒的光仔细打量他（她或它）们身上的任何部分，头发、脸型、脖子，Thranduil制作的雕塑几乎都穿着衣服，因此Legolas最多只看见某一段匀称修长的手臂或者结实的腿部线条与精巧的脚踝。而且脸部也并不是最重要的：他见到这些他（她或它）们时，五官通常都尚未完成。

不过他一开始还不明白为什么在将所有的塑料布都掀开了之后仍然想要待在那栋寂静的屋子里，他只是在那个夏天反复地从自己的房间溜出来，像是要与心爱的姑娘幽会的小伙子。某个夜晚他干脆躺在工作室的地板上，以仰角看着一座美丽的少女塑像。那名少女一只脚在前，一只脚在后，裙裾拖动，露出一排脚趾，上半身却与地面垂直，两只手举到左边肩头，托着一个水瓶。那个水瓶是陶瓷做的。她（它）宁静美丽，大部分观赏者先看到的不是雕塑的思绪，而是先看见她（它）的动作与体态，再投射到自身从而衍生感受。Legolas看着看着就睡着了。

冰凉的地板本应让他抽筋，可他醒来时却首先发现自己的内裤湿了一块，又尴尬又莫名其妙，一看手表，已经凌晨，便匆匆回到自己的房间里冲澡、换衣服。

他对于自己在父亲的工作室里梦遗一事感到羞愧。这些艺术应当是纯真的、超然的、不沾染世俗色彩的，他竟因为一件接近完美的艺术品而产生性欲。Legolas便又忽然不去游泳了，晚上关了灯、开着窗户窝在床上，却倍觉闷热，辗转睡着了，又梦见纯洁美丽的塑像，白色的纱裙从少女无暇的胴体上滑下，裸露的肌肤白得几近透明，曲线起伏宛如山川，血液和生命在里面流动，而她仍只是低着头，扶着肩膀上的水瓶，目光投射于掉落在地的纱裙。

Legolas在黑夜里用手电筒的光、以仰望的角度观视这名少女，当黎明来到，少女的纱裙又缓缓地、一吋一吋爬回她的身上。他醒来，再次发现自己的内裤里湿了一块。一连几日，Legolas都没有睡好，他难得做梦而且还记得清清楚楚，却巴不得把他忘掉：忘掉宁静的湖水、父亲的工作室里的镜子与一名栩栩如生的少女。Thranduil在饭桌上问：「你有什么烦恼吗？Legolas。」

十四五岁的青少年觉得有些脸热，摇摇头：「我吃饱了，Ada。」他飞快地起身，跑回自己的房间，关门、上锁，然后把自己摔在床上，又很快爬起来，推开窗户刻意且用力地深呼吸。他不能回到床上，也不能和父亲对话甚至对视。他在自己的房间里对父亲的作品产生了性欲，这样的亵渎不只对于那名少女，更指向了她（它）的创造者——他那宁静致远的父亲。

当天Legolas还是没睡好，不过这一次的梦境产生了一点的变化：赤裸的少女站在从工作室的窗户射入的阳光中，她站在可旋转的雕刻台上，有一只手推着她转动。Legolas站在几步远的地方注视着她的旋转与身体，阳光斜射、带有方向性，使她一半亮、一半暗，比用手电筒的光来观看时更完整、更圣洁。他忽然看到了她的全部，而不只是在黑暗中的一小块亮面：衣服、肌理、血肉。

这一次醒来之后的状况也不太一样。Legolas没有梦遗，但是晨勃了。他想着工作室里的镜子和从镜子中出现的少女的形体自慰，迷惑和解放后的舒缓多于从中获得的性快感。他在浴室里待得格外久，总之那天早晨他的心情糟透了。更糟糕的是他还必须面对父亲审视的目光。他觉得自己像是一堆掺了水的石膏粉。

「我要出门几天。」Thranduil对他说道。

Legolas惊奇地看着他的父亲：「您要出远门？去哪儿？要多久？」

他几乎没有停顿的三个问题似乎让他的父亲觉得有些好笑，Thranduil的眼角微微上扬，自有一股凌厉与威慑的美，若能柔软一些，气质便婉转许多：「去北方接一个人，还在森林的范围内。不会太久，一周内就回来。」

「一个人？」Legolas又问。

Thranduil点头，从上衣口袋里拿出一张照片，照片上有个红头发的小女孩，她坐在草地上，对着画面外的人与镜头微笑：「故人的孩子，现在是个孤儿。」他看着儿子脸上震惊的表情，「年纪和你差不多，也许你们可以做朋友。」

Legolas干巴巴地说道：「那您路上小心。」

Thranduil似乎对于儿子终于不再发作的好奇心感到满意，他点点头，起身离席。Gallion立刻上前来收拾，而当天的午餐与晚餐就只剩下Legolas一人了。十四五岁的青少年面临大人不在家的状况，表现得和平时相差无几——除了在白天大摇大摆地进入父亲的工作室。他第一次在白天来到这里，所有的景象都清清楚楚。他可以在里头徘徊许久，不放过任何一个细节：灰尘、脏兮兮的布料、水桶、脸盆、雕刻刀、槌子和未完成的雕像、一些草图的手稿。

透视。他在那些图纸上看见了父亲的透视，他想象Thranduil如何创造出他梦里的少女。先是想象、构图和透视几乎同时进行，然后开始制作心棒[6]、搅拌石膏与调配黏土，将材料附着于心棒上、填充，捏塑、调整细节，最后还是想象——Legolas的想象停留在父亲粗糙的双手上。或者说所有的想象里都不能少了那双手。

他再一次看向那座美丽的少女雕塑。他靠近去看，去看一座雕塑而不是一名少女，却没有在她的皮肤或者衣服上找到哪怕一枚父亲的指纹。她完美无瑕、纯真、洁白，站在满是灰尘的工作室里，从未踏足Legolas夜晚的梦境。

就这样，Legolas的春梦来得莫名其妙也去得莫名其妙，就在他见到Thranduil与Tauriel站在别墅的门廊下的那个晚上，他不再梦到那名少女。

「您竟然没有因此而处罚我。」Legolas把小松饼塞进嘴里，咀嚼、吞咽之后才干巴巴地说道。

Thranduil挑起眉来：「那是Tauriel的邀请，而我也并未反对。」

Legolas愣了愣，才一拍额头，又拿起红茶抿了一口：「您说的是模特儿。」

他的父亲用锐利的蓝色眼睛盯着他看了好一会，才缓缓点头。

Tauriel成了Thranduil的学徒，而且比Legolas想象中的还要顽皮。他们确实可以成为朋友，几乎一拍即合，如果年纪再小一些，或许会相约去爬树、制作弹弓、在森林里「大冒险」。不过现在他们只能在念书时偷偷传递涂鸦，比如复制某位大师的自画像，然后把他的眼睛涂成黑色的三角形。在那之后他们的家——范围包括一小部分的森林、那片湖泊和Thranduil的工作室——就热闹了起来。

所有的表现艺术可能都需要经过大量的模仿与练习。Tauriel也在这儿的学校里交了几名朋友，她邀请他们到工作室里做她的模特儿，钱是给不起的，请吃一点零食倒还可以，不过当Thranduil知道之后，便让Gallion安排了给孩子们的下午茶。有趣的是，那些孩子从没见过Tauriel的老师、Legolas的父亲，当Tauriel对着模特儿练习时，Thranduil总是待在书房或者庭院里。

Legolas有时会和他们待在一起，不过下午茶时间是同步的，更多时候他倾向于和父亲待在庭院里。也许是习惯使然，也许是在当时Tauriel的创作对他还没有足够的吸引力。

而在Tauriel到来之后，Thranduil的创作也变得少了些，除了偶尔的委托工作，他通常就看着Tauriel进行练习，偶尔出声指导。Tauriel曾经偷偷告诉Legolas说她有时会怀疑先生其实只是在发呆。当然在雕塑的创作上没有一定的动作可循，除了避免学生受伤，便只剩下和谐与美感的永恒思辨了。而这恰恰是最难，甚至无从教导的。

Legolas有时也会向Tauriel打趣，看不出她有如此细腻的创造力。精神奕奕的少女把她的一头红发编成辫子，垂在脑后，快速转头时几乎能甩Legolas一个耳光：「就说了风格不是重点！先生说这对我来说太早了，我做出来的人体比例都还有些失真。」她咕哝着，「也许失真也能创造美啊……」

「妳这样跟我Ada说了？」Legolas好奇地问。

Tauriel朝他做了个鬼脸：「我哪敢！」她想了想，又忽然笑了起来，「不如你来给我做模特儿吧，看我什么时候才能做出像先生的作品那样完美的人体……哦，我绝对不是在说朋友们的坏话！」她棕色的眼睛亮起来时闪着焦糖般的光泽，Legolas被吓了一跳，然而仔细一想，似乎也无不可，便答应了下来。

他们约定在那个周末的上午。

令人意外的是Thranduil也来了。他穿着工作的围裙，就坐在工作室的角落，不过那件围裙上有一点灰色的痕迹，也许他清晨时曾在这里进行创作。Legolas竟有些赧然，他已经快要记不清和父亲睡在同一张床上与在浴室里裸裎相见时的情况了。似乎赤裸着身体被打量着的那一方总是个孩子。而现在他是个客体、Tauriel让他摆了个随意、轻松的姿势。然而再随意的姿势也都在漫长的创作过程中变得令人难受。他选择斜对着Tauriel的角度，双腿屈起坐在白布上，而两条手臂向后伸展，以支撑着自己的上半身。当然这让他不必把腰挺直，但是手很酸。

面向窗户的选择让他得以在转动眼珠时看见Thranduil。他的父亲有时也凝视着他，而且对于他的目光毫不闪躲；有时则专心看着Tauriel。此外Legolas也发现了工作室里的镜子变得很脏。灰尘附着在上面，使他们无法清楚地成像。

他忽然意识到自己成了创作历程中的一部份——即使Tauriel最后做出来的成品仍然没有令Thranduil满意——而不是站在墙外、面对镜子或者在梦里出现的旁观者。他衬着Tauriel稍事休息，或者Thranduil讲话时的空档躺下来，看着光秃秃的天花板。天花板上当然也没有一面镜子，只有几只麻雀站在横梁上。

Tauriel坐到他身边：「很辛苦吧？」

「比我想象中要累人。」Legolas老实回答。

红头发的少女探头望向门外，Legolas这才注意到Thranduil已经离开：「我刚刚在练习的时候分心，被先生教训了一顿。他可能真的会读心术。」

Legolas仍然不想起身，懒洋洋地问：「妳想了些什么？」

「我刚刚有一种很奇妙的感觉：为什么站在雕刻台前的人不是你而是我？为什么现在坐在这里的人不是我而是你？」Tauriel说。

Legolas眨眨眼睛：「我没有想过，Ada也没有问过我。」他努了努嘴，「今天还是我第一次在他眼皮子底下走进这间工作室。」

Tauriel笑了出来：「你以前进来过？觉得怎么样？」

「是在妳到来的那个夏天的事情。」Legolas坐起身来，伸了个懒腰，「我是偷偷跑进来的，而且还什么都不懂，只觉得特别……刺激。所以这是结束了吗？我可以把衣服穿上了？」Tauriel耸肩，比了个请便的手势，「我存了一些钱，想买一台相机。」Legolas又说。

Tauriel露齿而笑：「那很好啊，什么时候去买？」她顿了顿，补充道，「不过我的作品还没完成，所以你明天必须再过来一趟。」

「在那之后你用零用钱买了一台二手相机，到处拍，不放过家里的每一个角落。」Thranduil说，「包括我的工作室。搞到Tauriel不得不把你赶出来。」

Legolas笑了起来：「噢……别告诉我您到现在还收着那些糟糕的照片。」他看向自己的父亲，在得到对方的一个颔首之后叹了口气，「那年圣诞节您送了我一个最为珍贵又令人意外的礼物。」

Thranduil拿起一个水果塔：「那是因为我没有想到我的儿子会因此而废寝忘食，整天把自己关在一个小房间里。」他咬下一块派皮，「你应该知道，所谓暗房，无论什么时候里头都是一片漆黑。」

「白天我就顾着四处拍摄了。」Legolas有些尴尬地说道。

Thranduil指了指腿上的照片：「包括这些？」

「其中一些。」Legolas说。他把椅子挪到Thranduil的身边，将其中几张照片摊开在庭院里的石桌上。

他的父亲将垂落在脸颊边的一缕金发别到自己的耳后：「你现在可以开始说了。」然后他开始安静地吃着那个水果塔。

Legolas从照片开始讲起，但是关于照片的叙述比他原来所以为的要更多，比如他在伊利亚德参加了一场年度庆典，拍摄横挂在大街上的五彩三角旗和骑着马的仪队士兵[7]，同时认识了一名登丹人：「他名叫Aragorn，是野生动物摄影师。不过在他的一些作品被报导与被学者用做分析之后，有些评论家便认为他的摄影作品是图解型[8]或者至少是偏向图解型的——就是那些关于环境和野生动物保育的议题。」Legolas耸肩，「我们自己也应当有不同意评论家的看法的权利。」

他看见Thranduil露出微笑：「确实如此。你有足够的自信。」

「更多的可能是我在拍摄照片时并没有想到评论与评论家。」Legolas咧嘴。

Thranduil向后靠在椅背上，双腿伸直、交迭：「那么你在拍摄时想到什么？」

「眼前的事物、一些构图的模板和拍摄的欲求。」Legolas回答，「如果我真的有在想。」

Thranduil点头：「继续你的故事。」

Legolas接着讲述他接下来前往古墓岗的旅程。结果他只讲了两张照片，下午茶时间便结束了。Thranduil回到自己的房间，而Legolas也还拥有与父亲的小默契：每天的下午茶时间就来到庭院里，如果下雨或者下雪了，就移动到大厅。

他的故事零碎、片段，数量不少，这一次回到家里停留的时间便远超出Legolas的预计。他留到了冬天。而另一件令人意外的事情则是Thranduil似乎并不像Tauriel所说的那样「愈来愈少待在工作室」，相反，Thranduil几乎每天早上吃完早餐后都会待在工作室，直到中午。有时在午餐后也会前往。

小时候的禁令于今日自然不复存在，Legolas前两周先是在家中的藏书室意外地发现许多摄影相关或者根本就是为了摄影而创办的艺文刊物、报纸与书籍。部分是他学生时期的教科书，但更多的是在他毕业、进入业界之后才出版的。

他花了点时间把那些数据翻过一遍，惊讶又欣喜地在其中发现自己的作品或名字，即使只是短短两三百字的篇幅——这时Legolas才想起来，在他于绿叶森林之外的住所也有这样的搜集，不过他自己的作法是把杂志上的那一页撕下，放进文件夹里。看过了这些之后他才将目光投向在工作室里忙碌的父亲。

那间工作室里的镜子已几乎倒影不出什么了，Legolas走进去时却是被成堆成堆的木头吓了一跳。他那一直都雍容优雅的父亲半跪在地上，身旁有几张全开的图纸，身前是一件占据了工作室约三分之一的……模型？但目前仍看不出来它到底是个什么东西，或者到底会变成什么样子。Thranduil听见脚步声，回过头来，指示道：「不要踏上这里的任何一个东西，它们都非常脆弱。」

「这是什么？」Legolas蹲在父亲身边，好奇地问道。

Thranduil歪着头看了他一眼︰「很明显，一件尚未完成的作品。」

Legolas眨眨眼睛：「您不肯透漏哪怕一丝一毫的预想。」

他有些惊讶地看见父亲微微勾起唇角：「一个王国的雏型，或者可以说是它的中心。」Thranduil顿了顿，「还有其他问题吗？」

「有。」Legolas连忙追问，「那么人？我是说……呃，这很神奇，而且很不一样。我从未想过您会从事木雕创作，」他环视着周围的木头，它们看起来破烂、毫无生气，似乎是从密林和的中游打捞起来的、被大雨和山洪折断的漂流木，「唔，我本来想问的是这是谁的王国？」

Thranduil低头看向隔在他和Legolas之间的图纸：「在你小时候我就想过要把它做出来，我想象过你在其中玩耍的模样。但是当时我没有那个心力，草图一直在我的书房里，有时我会拿出来修改。然后你就长大了。」

Legolas凝视着那尚未完成的艺术品，它看起来像一个洞窟、一座被火山灰埋没的宫殿、一处遗址、一座被人从脑海里挖掘并使之具现崭新的废墟的一个角落。它庞大、但是低矮，确实最多只能让十二岁的孩子在里面爬行，更别说玩耍了。Legolas先是低声重复：「我长大了。」接着他抬起头来，「但我还是很高兴能够看见它，Ada。」他微笑，「即使没有它，我也长大了。」

「确实比起它来说，森林更适合让你在其中奔跑。」Thranduil说。他站起来，跨过地上散落着的木材，推开侧边的门，跟随于其后的Legolas便看见了一些熟悉的雕像——包括饱经风吹日晒的弓箭手少年和曾出现在他梦中的少女——和两件全新的、未曾谋面的作品。

它（他）们看起来和它少年时有几分神似，其中一个在走动；另一个直立着，但是挺直了脊背、把手掌贴在额头上。Legolas对后者忽然生出一股想往它（他）头上泼水的冲动——那像极了他在湖里游完泳、上岸之后的第一个动作，经年未改。他一一看过那些面朝不同方向的雕像，最后将视线转回Thranduil身上：「这是您最新的作品吗？」

「是这几年的作品，还有一些卖不出去和我不想卖的。」Thranduil说。

Legolas没注意到自己深吸了一口气：「也是王国的一部份？」

Thranduil点头：「没错。即使我其他的作品被卖到了各地，在某个人的收藏室或者博物馆里，即使某些评论家说这是我对于古典主义极致的追求。」

「您始终如一。」Legolas将吊着的一口气呼出。

Thranduil微笑：「这句话也常常出现在评论我的文章里。」

Legolas咳了一声：「我无意评论您，Ada。」

Thranduil沉默了一会，轻声说道：「只有你才能这样评论我。」他脱下围裙，转身走出工作室，「不要让Gallion连吃饭这种事情都要来提醒我们。记得洗手。」

「我的荣幸。」Legolas站在原地说完，又迈步追了出去，「等等，Ada！」他跑到Thranduil身旁，与他一同走过草地，「我能不能拍摄您的工作[9]。呃，我是说工作，那个过程，而不是作品。」

Thranduil的步伐很大，腿又长，行走速度很快，听见了Legolas的声音，却没有转头看他：「可以。」

于是Legolas的下一个拍摄计划便不期然地开始了。他兴冲冲地在父亲的工作室里架设好了摄影机，在一天里的各个时段都窝在那间屋子里，但是最先被冲洗出来的照片却是安放于隔间的那些人像雕塑。他发现他必须举着相机靠近Thranduil，好能观察到所有细节：将木材断裂的截面和突起的木刺清理干净、用小型雕刻刀制作出卡榫或者直接用树脂将两个部分黏合，甚至是在角落增添细致的浮雕花纹。

最后他发现自己是直接用眼睛在观看，而不是透过相机的小框框。

「你很好奇。」Thranduil回过头看他。

Legolas眨眨眼睛：「是的，我以为我告诉过您了。我打扰到您了吗？」

Thranduil摇头，放下手中的雕刻刀：「只有当你亲自一件事情的时候，你的好奇心才能打消，被其他的情绪或感受取代。」

Legolas楞楞说道：「可我不觉得我能……」

「我的儿子从来就只有输给他自己的好奇心，而不是预想。」Thranduil说。

Legolas叹了一口气：「好吧，我想试试看。您的激将法总是很有效。」

Thranduil耸肩：「对于你总是有效。」

Legolas转过身，在收拾摄影器材时做了个鬼脸。

从夏天到秋天、再从秋天到冬天，他们早上在工作室里进行创作，下午则一边享用着红茶和点心，一边看着Legolas所拍摄的照片，直到Legolas在父亲的虎口看到血迹。

「我们不能等到春天再继续吗？」Legolas皱着眉问。

Thranduil用冰冷的水洗了手，随意地在围裙上抹了抹：「就快要完成了，在今年的第一场雪之前，你就可以看到它完整的模样。」

Legolas抿了抿嘴：「可是您的手看起来很痛。」

「并不太痛，更多的是刺和麻。」Thranduil说。他脱下围裙，随意地放置在他们的艺术品之上，然后关上工作室的大门。

当天晚上Legolas便敲开了父亲的房门。窗户只开了一半，房里还算温暖，Thranduil穿着睡袍，坐在躺椅上剪指甲，Legolas便一屁股坐在大腿旁，在他抬起眼来的瞬间抓住父亲的手，将剪刀放在一旁，小心地替那双粗糙的手涂抹乳液：「雕塑家的手？」

Thranduil轻声说：「前几年我很少进工作室（哦，Tauriel还真没有乱讲），之前的茧就软下来了。让它们重新长回来就可以。」

「如果可以不必流血，为什么您还要吃下这些痛。」Legolas说。

Thranduil挑眉：「在今天之前，我没有想过不流血的可能。」

Legolas把带有檀香的乳液仔细地涂抹在父亲干裂的手上，小心地绕过伤口，范围甚至延伸到手腕和一部份前臂：「那么今天您知道了。」

「你在用命令的语气和我说话。」Thranduil说。

Legolas摇头：「这是希望的语气，或者请求。」

「如你所愿。」Thranduil在他的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下，「晚安吻。」

Legolas叫了起来：「不！还有另一只手！而且我也可以帮您剪指甲。」

Thranduil抽回被儿子握住的一只手，刚搽过乳液的感觉有些黏腻，他握拳，又松开：「我是你的父亲，不是你的儿子，Legolas。」

「即使帮您擦乳液和剪指甲，我也仍然是您的儿子。」Legolas说。

Thranduil似乎放弃了与他争论，欹回躺椅里，任由儿子捧着自己的手。Legolas几乎是把那只粗糙而温暖的手捧在鼻子下方，他仔细地看着父亲的手，轻轻地保养着它，像是一个人在灯下保养着他的镜头时那样——

他已经好几个月没有去碰相机了，因为加入了父亲的「王国」的创作，拍摄计划当然也就暂停，或者说直接终止。他没有三头六臂，更不能一心二用，而且这个过程充满了乐趣与热忱，他年轻的双手参与了一个崭新又古老的世界的诞生。

最后他忍不住在Thranduil眼帘半垂的注视之下，捧起父亲的手亲吻了一下。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]色温是不同光线能量所造成的色彩变化。光能量越高，影调就越冷（蓝色至绿色）；光能量越低，色温就越低，影调就越暖（橙色至红色）。白色在影调和色温上都属于中性。参阅麦可‧弗里曼《摄影师之眼》，大家出版社，2014年1月初版21刷第125页。
> 
> [2]彻底扬弃漂亮有力的图形风格和丰富色彩，同时致力于除去影像中的个人特质的一种摄影理念。参阅麦可‧弗里曼《摄影师之心》，大家出版社，2011年4月出版一刷，第122至第125页。
> 
> [3]这里指的不是倾斜摄影测量，只是一般的摄影取景角度倾斜，严格来说比较不符合普遍且传统、严谨的摄影美学。
> 
> [4]焦距短于一般镜头，视角宽于人眼。视野宽阔、加强景深，用于一般的随影和普通风景摄影。超广角镜头就是焦距更短、视角更宽。摘自维基百科。
> 
> [5]一种高图型风格的构图方式。摄影家可任意分割视框来决定主体的摆放位置，相当中央、适当偏离中央，或是极度偏离中央等。偏离中央可形成某种动态平衡且可加以调整，使其符合古典和谐的美感，因此按照古典构图理论，只要有合乎逻辑的理由，就可将主要要素放在角落等特殊位置。参阅麦可‧弗里曼《摄影师之心》，2011年初版一刷，第130至137页。
> 
> [6]支撑雕塑的铁丝或木棒等材料，可视为雕塑的基本骨架。
> 
> [7]照片参考原型：吉姆‧理察逊（Jim Richardson），1995年。英国苏格兰加拉西尔斯的一场年度庆典。
> 
> [8]Terry Barrett所主张的一种摄影分类：「札考斯基关于窗子的观察适用于图解型类别的摄影作品：绝大部分图解型摄影处理的是特定的时间和地点，并且可藉由摄影作品中的视觉证据回溯时间。就形式而言，经常采取将主题放在社会脉络之中的观点；偏好平版印刷中油墨能清晰重现的反差，不希望把摄影作品冲印得太暗，以致失去阶调的层次。图解型摄影尝试为了书籍、杂志和报纸的复印而摄制。」参阅陈泰瑞‧贝瑞德《摄影评论学》，2008年5月1日，初版一刷，第58页。
> 
> [9]英语：work。虽然照理说他们讲的要是精灵语而不是英语ry


	2. 不是後續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來的版本，結尾不一樣而已，紀念一下（？

窗外有山。

如果Legolas告訴他的朋友們自己小時候是玩泥巴長大的，他們可能會露出尷尬又禮貌的微笑，半信半疑。在他們的想像裡，他就應該要從小浸淫在書堆裡，閱讀文學與歷史，在書櫃底層還有一整排的科普雜誌，週末要到大劇院觀賞嚴謹莊重的芭蕾或歌劇，耳朵裡聽的都是製作龐大的管弦樂，否則那一身氣質是哪裡來的？

從泥水與木石裡來。

Legolas小時後在父親的作品中爬行、站立、行走與奔跑，那些人像全部擁有優雅勻稱的健美體態，他在他們腳下看著父親用雙手創作出形體與名字。當他第一次模仿一尊雙腳一前一後微微下蹲，上半身往後傾，而雙手拉滿一張弓的雕像時，他的父親——俊美的雕塑家Thranduil——露出了微笑。然後他被輕輕推了一下，唉唷一聲跌倒在地。Thranduil俯視著他：「練習作品一號，Legolas。」

很久之後Legolas才意識到那是那尊雕塑的名字。它沒有被賣出去，也沒有被當作一件藝術品放置在紅線或者玻璃後供人品評。它在Thranduil臥室的陽臺上，拉滿弓弦，對準遠方的山。有段時間Legolas很羨慕它，不只因為它長得高大、挺拔，擁有完美的身材比例和線條流暢的肌肉，更因為它能彎弓搭箭，站在烈日或者風雨中仍不動搖，永遠蓄勢待發。多少次他在淅瀝的雨聲中醒來，發現自己安穩地待在父親的臂彎裡。從窗戶裡看出去，就是那尊其實沒有名字的雕塑和遠方的山。

唯一讓Legolas感到稍微安慰的是那尊雕塑不只沒有名字，也沒有臉（而且毫無血色）。它的五官模糊，顯然雕塑家並不在乎這個「人」長什麼樣子，而Legolas照鏡子的時候可以看見自己又軟又直的金色頭髮與明亮的藍色眼睛，是他在下過雨的天空上會看見的顏色。與父親Thranduil多麼肖似！

所以唯二令他充滿了渴望的就剩下窗外的山與父親的工作室了。父親工作時嚴格禁止他進入工作室，而窗外的山得等到他長大了才能觸及履及。

今天Legolas要舉辦自己的攝影展了，他對事物的微觀與宏觀角度都令人驚嘆，一幀幀照片掛在白色的牆上，下面附有作品的名字與簡短的說明：地點、拍攝對象與季節之類的客觀資訊。很多人都來了，他的老師與朋友們、同行、評論家與媒體。最讓他驚喜的當屬Tauriel，她是他父親的學徒，最近在西邊的鐵丘陵發展，也計畫著要舉辦一場個人展覽。

他們友好地互相擁抱，親暱地碰了碰臉頰。Tauriel看著牆上的照片，拍了拍他的手臂：「看起來你過得很不錯。」她微笑，露出兩排潔白的牙齒，「黑了，也瘦了。老師可能都要認不出你來。」

「這些花了我四年的時間。」Legolas微笑，「他好嗎？」

Tauriel停在一張東方的原住民族舉行神秘儀式的照片前，仔細端詳：「老樣子。仍然很健康。你什麼時候會回去？」她不等Legolas回答，又丟出了另一個問題，「你什麼時候開始拍攝有人的照片了？」

Legolas嘟囔：「拍攝的對象和照片裡出現的東西不一定相同。」他直視著Tauriel明亮的雙眼，「我有時候會給他寫信，或者明信片。這個展覽結束之後沒有其他安排，我會盡快回去。」

「老師有給你回信嗎？」Tauriel好奇地問道。

Legolas帶她走出展覽廳，進入電梯，到樓下的咖啡廳裡坐。不過Tauriel謝絕了他請喝咖啡的好意，Legolas只好自己點了一杯冰Espresso，用自己帶來的保溫瓶裝著：「沒有。我也讓他不要寫。信寄到了，我的人又在別處了。」

「好吧。」Tauriel說，「最近老師愈來愈少待在工作室了。」

Legolas看起來有些驚訝，他張了張嘴，但沒說話。要問Tauriel自己的父親除了工作之外，還能做些什麼事聽起來十分令人難為情。展覽在下午三點結束，Legolas提前離開了，沒有留給媒體採訪的機會。他回到自己的公寓，路上經過許多低調的藝廊，有時候他必須與正好推門而出的藝術家們打招呼。

他回到家裡之後倒了一杯水喝，巡視書房，然後是臥房與客廳裡的小書架、散落各處的中小型藝術品，接著是電視櫃下方的唱片，最後他來到陽臺，凝視著那些翠綠的盆栽，趴在欄杆上長吁一口氣。羅馬尼安的北部區域看不見山，只有太多移動的人。Thranduil的名氣不大，甚至聽過Legolas的人比聽過Thranduil的人要多，如果不討論年代。他畢生沒出過作品集，只在自己家中辦過極為隱密的個人展覽，而且從不參加任何藝術家的集會，在他人眼中十分孤僻。

在Legolas的眼中似乎也沒有因為親緣關係而拉近距離。那時他還小，偶爾看向父親時宛如凝望遠方的山丘。Thranduil的工作室不讓他踏足一步，他只能看到本來的無，與某天忽然就出現了的成品。父親是如何在那扇門後面創造出這許多美麗的石膏人體令Legolas惶惑不已，他玩過泥沙，但是對於建模塑形沒有太大興趣，更樂於在草地和樹林間奔跑，著迷於陽光從枝葉間落下的不同角度。

最讓他留戀的是清晨與黃昏。空氣潮濕又輕盈，光線暗昧、高色溫[1]，剪影與輪廓多於繽紛色彩。Thranduil會在吃過早餐後看著他蹦蹦跳跳地跑進庭院裡；傍晚時也是如此，他沉默的父親會從工作室裡出來，站在臺階的最上層等他回來洗手、吃晚餐。清晨時陽光從右手邊來，黃昏時則從左手邊，都是傾斜著的，影子會被拉長、模糊，Legolas應當沒見過更神祕的景象：他的父親與庭院裡的植物與動物都不同，是規整、精準而有自覺的造物，因此也與那些雕像不同。

他的金髮、他的眉毛、他的眼睛、他的鼻子、他的臉頰、他的嘴唇、他的脖子、他整個覆蓋在襯衫、長褲、鞋襪與圍裙下的身體。光與影在他身上流動，所以他比光影更難捉摸。

Legolas從外套口袋裡摸出一小瓶威士忌，仰頭灌了一口，又收起來。他從陽臺回到室內，把水喝完，把玻璃杯洗乾淨掛回架上，接著開始收拾行李。他要回家，帶的東西不需太多，幾套換洗用的衣物與一些攝影設備足矣。

搭車回到南方的綠葉森林不需要太久，兩三個小時就足夠。Legolas在車站買了速食，坐在車上囫圇了一頓，戴著耳機聽音樂，看車窗外的風景。他本已經在山外，現在要回到山內。長大後發現那山其實也不高，只是家附近起伏的丘陵。出了車站，還要再搭公車才能到達百老匯塔一帶。

當然，下了公車之後他還得步行約二十分鐘。他的家不在可愛的茅草屋與酒店附近，那是一棟別墅，獨自坐落於郊外的郊外。

門是Gallion幫他開的，年邁的管家先生見到他時臉上露出大大的笑容：「您回來了，Legolas少爺，需要我立刻為您準備晚餐嗎？」他伸出手想要接過Legolas手上的行李袋與裝著攝影器材的背包。

Legolas只把裝有衣物的行李袋給了他：「我吃飽了。」他進入門內，又停下腳步等待Gallion將大門關上，「我的父親睡了嗎？」

「先生還沒拉鈴讓我把睡前要喝的一小杯酒送過去。」忠實的老僕人回答。

Legolas猶豫了一下，還是把背上的包也一併交給Gallion，讓他放到自己的房間裡，並提醒他務必輕拿輕放。此時金髮的年輕攝影師是個遊子，才剛剛回到家，便就意識到自己離開了多長的時間。他流連於剛鐸的米納斯提利斯白色的迴廊與牆垣，也在貝爾法拉斯灣搭過帆船，在法貢森林裡見識了結滿樹瘤、長相淘氣的參天巨樹與無數神秘又危險的生物，或者夏爾可愛的田園，甚至深入過魔多的惡地。

森羅萬象，旅途由此地開展。他的家鄉沒什麼變化，綠葉森林常年青蔥欲滴、生機勃勃，庭院裡雖然花有開落，但是植株與盆景也都還在原地，甚至老別墅經由人為的保養與定期修葺，也不顯龍鍾老態。他用眼睛與心靈追逐的時間都在這裡擱淺，可是他父親所在的世界浩瀚又深邃，沒有浪花也沒有潮汐，只等他一頭栽進去。他必定要先去見一見父親。

Thranduil確實還沒睡，他倚在床頭，就著檯燈看書。他當然也聽見了門鈴聲，Gallion自會去應門，但是久無動靜之後房門又被敲響，他便多少有些猜測：「進來。」而他的猜測也很少落空，Legolas推門而入時身上穿著的外出的服裝也沒能教他露出驚訝的表情，哪怕只是微抬眉毛，都沒有，「吃過飯了嗎？」

Legolas微笑：「吃過了。」他關上房門，「您看起來很好，Ada。」

「在你的預期中我看起來應該如何？」Thranduil問。

他的兒子回答：「就像這樣，但願時間別對您做出任何改變。」

Thranduil闔上手中的書本，放到床頭櫃上——Legolas注意到那是一本低圖形風格[2]的攝影集，他自己也有一本——慢條斯理地說：「你知道這是不可能的，Legolas。如同你不可能不吃飯不睡覺。」他拉了呼叫鈴，「如果你沒有什麼要緊的事情，我們明天見？」

「好吧。晚安，Ada。」Legolas嘆了一口氣，「那麼您是否可以花一兩秒鐘的時間滿足您的兒子想要一個晚安吻的願望？」

Thranduil不置可否，等Legolas把腦袋湊過來，輕輕地在他的額頭上吻了一下，在他們再一次互道晚安之後，Gallion便將睡前的一小杯酒送了進來。

當晚Legolas也沒熬夜，躺在熟悉的床褥上很快便入睡。也許是因為坐了車，難免疲倦。隔天他起了個大早，在早餐之前到外面跑了一圈，又沖了個澡，頂著一頭有些濕的長髮出現在餐桌上。Thranduil皺了皺眉，他也有早晨看報紙的習慣，此時將泛著油墨味道的紙張一擱，雙眼滴溜一轉，Legolas便從口袋裡掏出橡皮筋把頭髮綁了起來。

「去哪裡了？」Thranduil隨口問道。

Legolas拉開椅子坐下，用輕快的語氣回答：「去晨跑了，傍晚還想到湖裡游泳。」他伸手拿起桌上的玻璃杯，喝了一口檸檬水，用一雙天光雲影倒映於湖面般的眼睛看著Thranduil。

Thranduil乾巴巴地說道：「注意安全。」

「我會的，Ada。」Legolas說道。Gallion把他們的早餐送了上來，吃飯時一般不說話，這棟別墅數十年來都如此安靜。

飯後Thranduil回到書房，Legolas與朋友講了幾通電話，又拿出筆記型電腦玩耍似地修了幾張照片，後來實在坐不住，將電腦蓋上便帶著拍立得SX-70走出屋子，進入森林。這兒是他淬鍊雙眼的另一個地方，從遙遠的、陽光下的樹冠和糾結的藤蔓、樹幹上的青苔到腳下濕冷的泥土，無一處不美。如果足夠耐心，運氣也足夠好，甚至可以遇上林中的鹿群。

但有趣的是，他回到家鄉後幾乎不拍照。綠色的葉子、黑色的泥土和白色的花都是它們應有的模樣，自得其美，再尋常不過。Legolas閒晃了一上午，直到Gallion在一株赤松下找到他：「少爺，先生在等您用午餐。」

在樹下打瞌睡的Legolas跳起來，拍了拍褲子上的草屑和泥土：「噢，我忘了注意時間。」他對著Gallion露出笑容，「午餐吃什麼呢？」

「是烤馬鈴薯和蔬菜，不過我為您和先生準備了比較豐盛的下午茶，少爺。」Gallion也微笑起來，這樣的對話實在令人懷念，「每次聽您這麼問，就覺得您似乎還是當年坐在鞦韆上的那個孩子。」

Legolas說道：「請別這樣說，Gallion。我現在已經可以自己動手釘一架鞦韆啦。」他眨眨眼睛，「不過每天的吃飯時間確實都令我期待。」

Gallion跟在他身後：「先生一直都很準時，您還是快些回去洗手就座吧。」他看著Legolas跑起來的背影，嘀咕道，「最好也換一套衣服。」

後來Thranduil還是沒有對於Legolas的遲到與褲子上的一點點泥土痕跡評論什麼。家裡的廚工也沒有換，Legolas在外面待久了，吃飯速度不知不覺變快了，吃飽了，他本該眼觀鼻、鼻觀心，此時卻老盯著父親看。Thranduil也就比他慢了幾分鐘，放下餐具後皺眉問道：「想說什麼？」

「想問您能不能分給我一點時間，我帶了東西回來給您。」Legolas說。

Thranduil看了一眼站在角落的Gallion：「如果你沒有改變習慣，我們一直都擁有下午茶的時間。」他的語氣並不嚴厲，但也稱不上溫和。

Legolas點頭，藍色的眼睛裡似乎有風吹過，漣漪終將抵達涯岸：「是的，我很期待。」他起身，向仍端坐著的父親點點頭，回到自己的房間換了身衣服。

他們家的下午茶當然也有紅茶與茶點，不過規矩沒那麼講究，茶點也隨主人的喜好或管家的創意而變化。小時候那就是Legolas可以向Gallion要求多一點甜食的機會。Thranduil坐在庭院裡，Gallion正在替他倒茶。Legolas拿著一疊照片和一本小冊子坐下，遞給Thranduil。

Thranduil接過來翻了翻：「你在信裡跟我提過這些。」

Legolas似乎沒想到他會這麼說，遲了一秒才接上話：「沒錯，但是我寫信的時候都太倉促了，或者是光線不夠、沒有紙和筆。我總不能將一大堆便箋塞進信封裡寄給您。」他頓了頓，語氣忽然放慢，「我想和您講述這些照片。」

他的父親點頭，拿起茶杯來喝了一口：「在開始之前，我想先問你一個問題。」

「是的，Ada？」Legolas一直都用他們古老的方言來呼喚他的父親。現在知道這種方言的人已經不多，會使用的人就更少，聽起來格外親密。

Thranduil看著他：「這一次回家，你預計會停留多久？」

Legolas拿了一個小鬆餅，他把它切開，塗抹上新鮮的藍莓果醬。庭園裡還有一些小鳥的清脆啼鳴或者風吹過的簌簌聲，竟使兩人之間的沉默顯得更從容、更怡然自得，只是Legolas的掌心已經出了汗：「我不知道。」他老實說，「我想可能會是幾週，或是幾個月。」

「你帶的行李不多。」Thranduil指出。

他的兒子眨眨眼睛，昨晚在去見父親之前，他就把所有東西都交給管家了。他回頭，但是當然沒看見Gallion，只好乾巴巴地說：「我在昨晚才做出這個決定。」Thranduil給他一個眼神，示意他繼續，「我想我告訴過您的，我才剛剛結束了一場個人展覽，這似乎是個榮譽，但也是一個階段。我覺得我應該要休息，或者暫停一陣時間。這可能是所謂的瓶頸期。」

Thranduil低頭看著腿上的照片，它們的構圖大部分角度特殊，例如傾斜[3]、廣角鏡頭、超廣角鏡頭[4]或者極端分割[5]等，具有強烈的畫面張力：「你覺得你暫時沒有有靈感了？」

Legolas幾乎要稚氣地鼓起嘴來：「這些照片有些很受人歡迎，有些得了獎，但是我已經有些……」他尋找著適當的詞，「不能滿足於此，我覺得像是被什麼卡住了。好像我現在不停下來一會，就沒辦法繼續進步。」

一杯紅茶已快要見底，Thranduil伸手給自己續滿：「那麼就留下來。」他溫和地看著Legolas，「我也有東西要給你看。」

「您從不允許我在您工作時進入您的工作室。」Legolas忽然說道。

Thranduil忽然笑了起來：「其實我在工作時從來沒有把門鎖上。」他看著Legolas，「但是你也沒有打破我的禁令，為什麼？Legolas，你很在意這件事嗎？」

Legolas卻把視線落在父親腿上的那疊照片上：「當你工作的時候我看不見你，Ada。而且我想看見您工作的樣子，您知道，」他聳肩，「那些人像，不論是石膏、大理石或者玉石，我一直很好奇那個過程，那對一個孩子來說比魔法還神奇。」

「就像我說的，你可以留下來。」Thranduil溫和地說，「你看過我的工作室。」

這是陳述，而非疑問。Legolas點頭，但是他張了張嘴，卻說不出話來。在青春期之前他比父親手中的黏土還乖巧，家中沒有體罰，不須搓圓捏扁便懂事聽話，而在從一個男孩變成一個少年之後，或者在那過程中，他的好奇心不減反增——對於威嚴而靜默的父親、對於神秘的人體、對於藝術、對於性。

他跑進父親的工作室是在一個夏天的夜晚。他在湖裡游泳，少年心性，就敢穿著一條內褲赤著腳踏過草皮，來到獨立於別墅，距離湖畔約兩三百公尺的工作室。那棟建築物為了雕鑿而建，外觀無聊，只是幾堵水泥牆，上頭開了幾扇窗。Legolas拎著手電筒走進去，竟被周遭的反光和影像嚇得差點奪門而出。

然而只要他一動，那些光和影也都跟著動起來，混沌繚亂中一致往左或往右，竟也有些整齊。Legolas驚出一身冷汗，鎮靜下來後抖了抖，才發現這間工作室的四面都是鏡子。他能從各個角度看到自己，拿著手電筒，如果他直面著某一面鏡子，昏暗而集中的光因為反射再反射而暈開，他會看見自己被籠在一團暖黃色裡，而身後幾步遠有一坨黑影。當他把那塊塑膠布揭開，便會看見一座未完成的人像。

那個夏天Legolas特別喜歡晚上去游泳。他先是著迷於兩至三面鏡子之間的反射與成像作用，然後把父親蓋在雕塑上的塑膠布揭起。用手電筒的光仔細打量他（她或它）們身上的任何部分，頭髮、臉型、脖子，Thranduil製作的雕塑幾乎都穿著衣服，因此Legolas最多只看見某一段勻稱修長的手臂或者結實的腿部線條與精巧的腳踝。而他見到這些他（她或它）們時，五官通常都還未完成。

某個夜晚他乾脆躺在工作室的地板上，以仰角看著一座美麗的少女塑像。那名少女一隻腳在前、一隻腳在後，裙裾拖動，露出一排腳趾，上半身卻與地面垂直，兩隻手舉到左邊肩頭，托著一個水瓶。那個水瓶是陶瓷做的。她（它）寧靜美麗，大部分觀賞者先看到的不是雕塑的思緒，而是先看見她（它）的動作與體態。Legolas看著看著竟就睡著了。

冰涼的地板本應讓他抽筋，可他醒來時卻首先發現自己的內褲濕了一塊，又尷尬又莫名其妙，一看手錶，已經凌晨，便匆匆回到自己的房間裡沖澡、換衣服。

他對於自己在父親的工作室裡夢遺一事感到羞愧。這些藝術應當是純真的、超然的、不沾染世俗色彩的，他竟因為一件接近完美的藝術品而產生性慾。Legolas便又忽然不去游泳了，晚上關了燈、開著窗戶窩在床上，卻倍覺悶熱，輾轉睡著了，又夢見塑像，白色的紗裙從少女無暇的胴體上滑下，裸露的肌膚白得幾近透明，曲線起伏宛如山川，血液和生命在裡面流動，而她仍只是低著頭，扶著肩膀上的水瓶，目光投射於掉落在地的紗裙。

他在黑夜裡用手電筒的光、以仰望的角度觀視這名少女，當黎明來到，少女的紗裙又緩緩地、一吋一吋爬回她的身上，Legolas便醒來，再次發現自己的內褲裡濕了一塊。一連幾日，Legolas都沒有睡好，他難得做夢而且還記得清清楚楚，卻巴不得把它忘掉，忘掉寧靜的湖水、父親的工作室裡的鏡子與一名栩栩如生的少女。Thranduil在飯桌上問：「你有什麼心事嗎？Legolas。」

十四五歲的青少年竟覺得有些臉熱，搖搖頭：「我吃飽了，Ada。」他飛快地起身，跑回自己的房間，關門、上鎖，然後把自己摔在床上，又很快爬起來，推開窗戶刻意且用力地深呼吸。他不能回到床上，也不能和父親對話甚至對視，他在自己的房間裡對父親的作品產生了性慾，這樣的褻瀆不只對於那名少女、更指向了他寧靜致遠的父親。

當天他還是沒睡好，不過這一次的夢境產生了一點變化：赤裸的少女站在從工作室的窗戶射入的陽光中，她站在可旋轉的雕刻檯上，有一隻手推著她轉動。Legolas站在幾步遠的地方注視著她的旋轉與身體，陽光斜射、帶有方向性，使她一半亮、一半暗，比用手電筒的光來觀看更完整、更聖潔，他忽然看到了她的全部，而不只是在黑暗中的一小塊亮面：衣服、肌理、血肉。

而醒來之後的狀況也不太一樣。Legolas沒有夢遺，但是晨勃了。他想著工作室裡的鏡子和從鏡子中出現的少女的形體自慰，迷惑和解放後的舒緩多於從中獲得的性快感，他在浴室裡待了格外久，總之那天早晨他的心情糟透了。更糟糕的是他還必須面對父親審視的目光。他覺得自己像是一堆摻了水的石膏粉。

「我要出門幾天。」Thranduil對他說道。

Legolas驚奇地看著他的父親：「您要出遠門？去哪兒？要多久？」

他幾乎沒有停頓的三個問題似乎讓他的父親覺得有些好笑，Thranduil的眼角上揚，自有一股凌厲與威懾的美，若能柔軟一些，氣質便婉轉許多：「去北方接一個人，還在森林的範圍內。不會太久，一週內就回來。」

「一個人？」Legolas又問。

Thranduil點頭，從上衣口袋裡拿出一張照片，照片上有個紅頭髮的小女孩，她坐在草地上，對著畫面外的人或鏡頭微笑：「故人的孩子，現在是個孤兒。」他看著兒子臉上震驚的表情，「年紀和你差不多，也許你們可以做朋友。」

Legolas乾巴巴地說道：「那您路上小心。」

Thranduil似乎對於兒子終於不再發作的好奇心感到滿意，他點點頭，起身離席，Gallion立刻上前來收拾，而當天的午餐與晚餐就只剩下Legolas一人了。十四五歲的青少年面臨大人不在家的狀況，表現得和平時相差無幾——除了在白天大搖大擺地進入父親的工作室。他第一次在白天來到這裡，所有的景象都清清楚楚，他可以在裡頭徘徊許久，不放過任何一個細節：灰塵、髒兮兮的布料、水桶、臉盆、雕刻刀、槌子和未完成的雕像、一些草圖手稿。

透視。他在那些圖紙上看見了父親的透視，他想像Thranduil如何創造出他夢裡的少女。先是想像、構圖和透視幾乎同時進行，然後開始製作心棒[6]、攪拌石膏與調配黏土，將材料附著於心棒上、填充，捏塑、調整細節，最後還是想像——Legolas的想像停留在父親粗糙的雙手上。

他再一次看向那座美麗的少女雕塑。他靠近去看，去看一座雕塑而不是一名少女，卻沒有在她的皮膚或者衣服上找到哪怕一枚父親的指紋。她完美無瑕、純真、潔白，站在滿是灰塵的工作室裡，從未踏足Legolas夜晚的夢境。

就這樣，他的春夢來得莫名其妙也去得莫名其妙，就在他見到Thranduil與Tauriel站在別墅的門廊下的那個晚上，他不再夢到那名少女。

Tauriel成了Thranduil的學徒，而且比Legolas想像得還要頑皮。他們確實可以成為朋友，幾乎一拍即合，如果年紀再小一些，或許會相約去爬樹、製作彈弓、在森林裡「大冒險」，不過現在他們只能在念書時偷偷傳遞塗鴉，比如複製某位大師的自畫像，然後把他的眼睛塗成黑色的三角形。在那之後他們的家——更準確地說，還包括Thranduil的工作室——就熱鬧了起來。

所有的表現可能都需要經過大量的模仿與練習，Tauriel也在這兒的學校裡交了幾名朋友，她邀請他們到工作室裡做她的模特兒，錢是給不起的，請吃一點零食倒還可以，不過當Thranduil知道之後，便讓Gallion安排了給孩子們的下午茶。有趣的是，那些孩子從沒見過Tauriel的老師、Legolas的父親，當Tauriel對著模特兒練習時，Thranduil總是待在書房或者庭院裡。

Legolas有時會和他們待在一起，不過下午茶時間是同步的，很多時候他會更傾向於和父親待在庭院裡。也許是習慣使然，也許是有別的原因。

而在Tauriel到來之後，Thranduil的創作變得少了些，他通常就看著Tauriel的動作，偶爾出聲指導。不過Tauriel也有偷偷跟Legolas說她有時會懷疑先生其實只是在發呆。當然在雕塑的創作上沒有一定的動作可循，除了避免學生受傷，便只剩下和諧與美感的永恆難題了。

Legolas有時會向Tauriel打趣看不出她有如此細膩的創造力。精神奕奕的少女把她的一頭紅髮編成辮子，垂在腦後，快速轉頭時幾乎能甩Legolas一個耳光：「就說了風格還不是重點！先生說這對我來說太早了，我做出來的人體比例都還有些失真。」她咕噥著，「也許失真也能創造美啊……」

「妳這樣跟我Ada說了？」Legolas好奇地問。

Tauriel朝他做了個鬼臉：「我哪敢！」她想了想，又忽然笑了起來，「不如你來給我做模特兒吧，看你的身材比例這麼好，也許我就能進步了呢……哦，我絕對不是在說朋友們的壞話！」

她棕色的眼睛亮起來時閃著焦糖般的光澤，Legolas被嚇了一跳，然而仔細一想，似乎也無不可，便答應了下來。他們約定在那個週末的上午。

令人意外的是Thranduil也來了。他穿著工作的圍裙，就坐在工作室的角落——不過那件圍裙上有一點灰色的痕跡，也許他清晨時曾在這裡進行創作。Legolas竟有些赧然，他已經快要記不清和父親睡在同一張床上與在浴室裡裸裎相見時的情況了。似乎赤裸著身體被打量的那一方總是個孩子。而現在他是個客體，Tauriel讓他擺了個隨意的姿勢，然而再隨意的姿勢也都在漫長的創作過程中變得令人難受。他選擇斜對著Tauriel的角度，雙腿屈起坐在白布上，而兩條手臂向後伸展，以支撐著自己的上半身。當然這讓他不必把腰挺直，但是手很痠。

面向窗戶的選擇讓他得以在轉動眼珠時看見Thranduil。他的父親有時也凝視著他，而且對於他的目光毫不閃躲；有時則專心看著Tauriel。此外Legolas也發現了工作室裡的鏡子變得很髒。灰塵附著在上面，使它們無法清楚地成像。

他忽然想到：為什麼父親一直以來沒有聘雇任何的模特兒？

十三年後，他用這個問題來回答Thranduil的直述句。

「我在小時候經歷過戰爭，」Thranduil安撫地看了一眼Legolas困惑的表情，「你的爺爺領導著一群人逃亡，我們沒有太多武器，但是大部分的人手都摸過汽油彈或者被淘汰的舊式槍枝，也有些冷兵器。這些東西一樣致人於死，但是死狀會更破碎。我從只能認識比較完整的肢體，到辨識出某一塊骨頭屬於人體的哪一個部位花了些時間，而且在不知不覺中經歷這個過程。」

Legolas屏著呼吸說道：「您透過戰爭和死亡學會了透視。[7]」

Thranduil看著他：「我是倖存者。」他放下手中的茶杯，發出清脆的瓷器碰撞聲，「我知道有些評論家說我是古典主義極忠實的擁躉，隨他們去說。我要做的是重組與和平。但是這樣竟然也可以和有著不同理想的人隔空交戰。」他哼了一聲。

哪一門藝術都有人評論，Legolas不禁微笑：「可您始終如一。」

「這句話也常常被人拿來攻擊我。」Thranduil評論道。

Legolas搖頭：「但這是出自於我，而不是評論家之口。」他頓了頓，側過頭，似乎在思考，「比起評論您的作品，似乎更傾向於指向您。」

Thranduil沉默了一會，輕聲說道：「只有你才能這樣評論我。」

「我的榮幸。」Legolas輕快地說。他好奇地看著父親站起身來，手裡仍捏著那疊高品質輸出的照片，慢慢地朝工作室的方向走去。照理說下午茶還沒有結束，他花了幾秒鐘才意識到此時自己應該要跟上。

父親的工作室外觀沒有太大的變化，打開門之後，Legolas不禁倒吸一口氣。

門內有個低矮，但是壯觀的木雕藝術品——Legolas其實也不確定那是不是個木雕。那東西看起來像是從密林河的中游打撈起來的漂流木組合成的……模型？有些斷裂的截面或突起的木刺還沒來得及完全清理乾淨，那些沒有生氣的木頭就被拼貼、連接在一起。某些角落似乎還有細緻的浮雕花紋。它看起來像一個洞窟、一座被火山灰埋沒的宮殿、一處遺址、一座人從腦海裡挖掘並使之具現嶄新的廢墟。Legolas震驚地看向Thranduil：「這是……」

「一個王國的雛型，或者可以說是它的中心。」Thranduil繞過這個令人驚嘆的龐然大物，推開側邊的門，Legolas看見了一些熟悉的雕像——包括那尊曾出現在他夢裡的少女——和兩件全新的、未曾謀面的作品。它（他）們看起來和他少年時有幾分神似，其中一個在走動；其中一個直立著，但是挺直了背脊、把手掌貼在額頭上。Legolas對後者忽然生出一股想往它（他）頭上潑水的衝動——這像極了他在湖裡游完泳之後上岸的第一個動作。他的父親繼續說道，「在你小時候我就想過要做出它來，我想像過你在其中玩耍的模樣。但是當時我沒有那個心力，草圖都在我的書房裡。然後你就長大了。」

Legolas把視線從那兩座雕像上剝離，轉過頭看著那件大型木雕，那確實最多只能讓十二三歲的孩子在裡面爬行，更別說玩耍了。他先凝視著它、然後是它在地上投下的盤根錯節的影子，再移動到已經照不出什麼來的鏡子上，最後是Thranduil。Legolas誠懇地說：「我還是很高興能夠看到它，Ada。」他微笑，「沒有它我也在您的看顧下長大了。」

Thranduil不置可否：「你始終會長大，Legolas。」他低下頭翻看著手中的照片，「你所追尋的是和我完全不同的東西，有時候我甚至無法理解它們。」

「我會一一說給您聽。這就是我剛剛想要跟您說的。」Legolas乾脆直接坐在地上，他注視著身旁的木雕時心中仍然充滿了驚喜。這件作品和以往他所看見的、那些評論家口中的「古典主義」都不同，它依舊具有平衡與對稱的特質，但是整體造型與其上細緻的浮雕都配合著木材，不是雕塑家選擇了它們，而是雕塑家與這些漂流木發現了彼此然後互相適應。而最神奇的是Thranduil在同一段時間裡也創造了兩座生動又平衡的少年塑像，「您會發現這與我在做的沒有什麼不同。我用眼睛看這個世界，然後用短短的一瞬間創作。[8]有些人認為這只是記錄，但在那個當下，只有我能拍出這些照片。[9]」

Thranduil走近他的兒子：「你很清楚你在尋找什麼？」

「我可能會稱之為『捕捉』，有些前輩的說法則是『獵取』。」Legolas露出一個朝氣蓬勃的笑容，「我尋找、等待、預測人、物體甚至是風和光線，但也與很多珍貴的瞬間失之交臂。」他再次看向身旁的藝術品。

有好一會他們之間寂靜無聲，最後Thranduil說道：「下午茶時間結束了。晚飯後，我會在我的書房等你。」

Legolas應了一聲。他的父親離開了，而他花了更多時間待在那兒，仔細看著Thranduil的作品，直到天色昏暗得讓他不得不離開，況且這時他的身邊也沒有手電筒。行經湖畔時，他拿起掛在胸前的拍立得，拍了一張高色溫又同時具有乳白色調的照片。

一艘小船停在左下角，船頭對著畫面之外，右上角則是一大片樹林的剪影。如果此時把這張照片拿出去刊登，或許沒有人會相信是出自他之手。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 色溫是不同光線能量所造成的色彩變化。光能量越高，色溫就越高，影調就越冷（藍色至綠色）；光能量越低，色溫就越低，影調就越暖（橙色至紅色）。白色在影調和色溫上都屬於中性。參閱麥可‧弗里曼《攝影師之眼》，大家出版社，2014年1月初版二十一刷第一二五頁。
> 
> [2] 徹底揚棄漂亮有力的圖形風格和豐富色彩，同時致力於除去影像中的個人特質的一種攝影理念。參閱麥可‧弗里曼《攝影師之心》，大家出版社，2011年4月初版一刷，第122至125頁。
> 
> [3] 這裡指的不是傾斜攝影測量，只是一般的攝影取景角度傾斜，嚴格來說不符合普遍且嚴謹的攝影美學。
> 
> [4] 焦距短於一般鏡頭，視角寬於人眼。視野寬闊、加強景深，用於一般的隨影和普通風景攝影。超廣角鏡頭就是焦距更短、視角更寬。摘自維基百科。
> 
> [5] 一種高圖形風格的構圖方式。攝影家可任意分割視框來決定主體的擺放位置，相當中央、適當偏離中央、或是極度偏離中央等。偏離中央可形成某種動態平衡且可加以調整，使其符合古典和諧的美感，因此按照古典構圖理論，只要有合乎邏輯的理由，就可將主要要素放在角落等特殊位置。參閱麥可‧弗里曼《攝影師之心》，2011年初版一刷，第130至137頁。
> 
> [6] 支撐雕塑的鐵絲或木棒等材料，可視為雕塑的基本骨架。
> 
> [7] 靈感來源自《掙扎：生命與失落的藝術》中斯坦尼斯拉夫‧祖卡爾斯基自述如何學會透視的過程。
> 
> [8] 擷取改編自亨利‧卡蒂爾－布雷松：「攝影和繪畫不同，當你在拍攝的時候，會有那麼短短的一刻算是創作。」
> 
> [9] 擷取改編自維可‧艾文斯：「這就好像有個美妙的秘密藏在某個特定地點，而我則能夠捕捉這個秘密。只有我，在這一刻，能夠捕捉它，而且只有在這一刻，只有我，才行。」

**Author's Note:**

> 偷偷寫在這裡，不知道有沒有人看懂……
> 
> 原來的版本裡有提到透視，後來刪掉了。Thranduil的工作室裡的鏡子是因為當他創作時，模特兒就是自己（他進行雕塑時全身是赤裸著的意思ry），所以幾乎所有的作品都是以他自己為原型創造的。  
> Legolas對少女的塑像產生性慾，背後指向的也是他的父親。
> 
> 就這樣。其實這個故事並不算非常清水ry


End file.
